A Strong Wind Blows
by R3trospective
Summary: With the beginning of the great Age of Piracy left in the wake of the death of Pirate King Gol D. Rodger, the Marines and World Government decide that a strong message must be sent to the pirates they fight and the people they protect. A fourth Admiral is needed. Will Vice Admiral Natalya Sokolov send that message? Whatever happens, Admiral Shirowashi must live up to her name.


A Strong Wind Blows

 **AN: So this is my first ever piece of posted writing, mainly based off of an idea I had in the back of my mind for a long time now. If there is an interest in this story then I might continue with the idea. Otherwise, this is mainly meant to test the waters and finally get this thing out there so it's not just collecting dust in my hard drive. If you like it, great! If you don't, still great! I'm just personally really interested in pursuing different ideas and settings in One Piece because Oda has created such an interesting world and a plethora of characters to explore. Give a review if you want, otherwise I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece and it's associated media and products except for my original ideas and characters. Everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Gentle waves splashed against the hulls of the scattered warships moored in the harbor. Various groups of marines ran between the docked ships and the adjoining shore facilities, carrying supplies to and from warehouses or mobilizing repair crews to fix any damage sustained in previous fights. It was organized chaos, and to some, more discerning Marines, it brought a sense of peace and calm to what was the Grand Line. Pirate activity was in a rare lull period and the ocean was quiet. Indeed, the scene at Marineford was one of a peacetime navy.

" **GAAARRRRRRRPPPP!"** That was until Fleet Admiral Sengoku eventually decided to cuss out Vice Admiral Garp for one offense or another.

" **GYYYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** A few of the newer marine recruits sweat dropped or looked to their superiors for clarification, but all they received were blank stares and the shaking of heads. This was an almost daily occurrence at Marineford, sometimes even hourly depending on the mood of the Fleet Admiral.

"This is the last straw Garp, I mean it. You can't just go over my head like this!" Shouted Sengoku as he slammed his fist onto an already beaten and battered desk, sending papers flying.

"Oh, come off it Sengoku, it's not that big of a deal. She was slated for a promotion anyways. I was just expediting the process is all," Garp stated as he propped his feet up on Sengoku's desk after plopping himself down in one of the wooden chairs parked in front of the irate Fleet Admiral. Looking over his shoulder, he focused his attention on the third and final person in the room. "Isn't that right, Tsuru-chan?"

Vice Admiral Tsuru could only rub the bridge of her nose and let out an audible sigh. "Not if it means going against protocol you fool. As much as I would love to see my former student advance, there is more to life than hopes and playing favorites."

"But she meets all of the requirements! Strong, intelligent, charismatic, logia-type devil fruit, weapons mastery, gunnery skills, years of experience, and a wonderful personality. She's what every marine should aspire to be! Plus, she's much more personable than that bastard Sakazuki!" Garp stated as he listed each reason with a raise of his finger at each point made.

"That 'bastard' also happens to be her husband. You must admit they do make quite the power couple," Tsuru stated with something akin to a mix between a scowl and a smile, her mouth undecided on which direction it should turn.

"Never understood what she saw in the man," mumbled Garp as he put his fingers down and folded his arms across his chest, lips pursed, looking to the side as if to pout.

"Regardless, it is not your choice to make. It should be mine, Commander in Chief Kong's, and the Five Elder Star's. You have no authority to make the decision, let alone a recommendation, in the first place," Sengoku huffed as he reorganized the papers that had fallen off his desk. "What even possessed you to submit the recommendation?"

"I like her," Garp simply stated as he brought his right pinky up to pick at his nose.

" **THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON YOU IDIOT! YOU SIGNED IT UNDER MY NAME!"** Sengoku roared as he slammed a fist down on the Vice Admiral's head. **"ALL YOU WROTE WAS 'GIVE VICE ADMIRAL SOKOLOV A PROMOTION. SHE DESERVES IT!'"**

" **OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"** Garp shouted in response as he rocketed out of his seat, rubbing the back of his head.

As the two descended into one of their notorious shouting matches, Vice Admiral Tsuru could only shake her head. _'Idiots, the two of them.'_ From her seat on the couch, she could only observe her two lifelong comrades descending into what could only be described as a boxing match, both men doing their best to punch the other square in the face. _'Still, the giant ape does have a point. My little bird has waited long enough. Maybe she can finish what Gion started, God knows at least one of them should achieve what I never could,'_ Tsuru mused quietly as she stared out the window, looking out at the different ships moored to the docks.

*Thump-Thump-Thump* Tsuru looked away from the window and zeroed in on the noise, coming from the closed door at the front of the office. She rose from her place on the couch and walked over to the door, ignoring the two man-children who were now currently wrestling on the floor. She simply shook her head, steeled her features, and opened the door as smoothly as possible. "What is it?"

The marine lieutenant standing in front of the door gave a quick salute before he visibly swallowed and readjusted his collar. "I have a message from Commander in Chief Kong and the Five Elder Stars for the Fleet Admiral," the marine stated as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rather ornate letter.

At the mention of who the message was from the two men, who had been previously been doing there best to choke the other out, paused, the room falling silent. In an instant, Garp was thrown through one of the walls with a mighty crash. Sengoku dusted himself off before storming his way over as quickly as he could, a frown matching the one that had slowly began to creep onto Tsuru's.

"I'll take it from here Vice Admiral Tsuru, thank you. Lieutenant, when did you receive this letter?"

"Just came down from the Commander in Chief's office twenty minutes ago, sir," the marine stated as he crossed his arms behind his back and fell into parade rest. "Sir, I must also inform you that this letter was not the only one sent."

A set of wide eyes and raised eyebrows appeared on the Fleet Admiral's face before he schooled his features and opened the letter, taking in every word. "I see… I assume she is the recipient of the other letter?"

"Yes sir! Another lieutenant was tasked with giving her the message."

Tsuru's frown deepened as she gave a side-ways glance towards Sengoku. "Who is he talking about?"

"Read it yourself.," Sengoku sighed as he handed to letter over to Tsuru, who took it into her own hands, before looking back to the stoic Marine. "Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Sir!" The lieutenant barked out with another salute before about facing and walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Sengoku waited until the sound of footsteps faded away before slowly walking to his now destroyed desk, caught in the crossfire during his bout with Garp, sitting down in what remained of his chair. He slowly took his glasses off and began to rub his temples. "I'm getting to old for this crap," Sengoku bit out.

Tsuru could only agree as she took in the letter she held in her hands.

 _To Fleet Admiral Sengoku,_

 _While the recommendation was submitted in a very unorthodox way, we see the validity and potential that the candidate holds. After looking at the candidate's service records and commendations, we have decided to agree to the proposal presented to us._

 _Vice Admiral Natalya Sokolov shall receive the rank of Admiral and henceforth be known by the codename 'Shirowashi'. For too long the Marines and World Government have been on the back foot ever since Gol D. Rodger incited this new age of piracy. As such, the navy and the government must send a strong message to all enemies. We are a force to be reckoned with, delivering justice to all those who might oppose the order that we protect._

 _We will soon send information detailing a future meeting with the upper echelons of the World Government and the Marines, Admiral Sokolov included, to discuss upcoming campaigns and new protocols. We wish you and the new admiral the best of luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Five Elder Stars and Commander in Chief Kong_

No matter how many times Tsuru read the page, the words did not change. ' _Shirowashi huh, White Eagle, not exactly right but an eagle does sound much more powerful than a falcon. I guess my little bird is all grown up. I wonder how she's taking the news?'_ Tsuru could only smile at the thought. _'She'll probably get over the new rank eventually… probably… hopefully.'_ Her smile began to dim as she took the new thought into account, ending with a small frown. _'Or she will overthink the meaning of the letter and overreact. It's either or with her.'_ The letter was quickly snatched out of her hands by a large and meaty fist.

Garp quickly skimmed through the letter before pausing, his entire body beginning to shake more and more with every passing moment.

" _ **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I KNEW THEY'D SEE IT MY WAY!"**_ With a mighty roar Garp shouted to the high heavens as he fell on his back and proceeded to laugh his heart out.

There was a squawk from the vicinity of the broken desk before a golden blur leaped at the downed vice admiral, doing it's best to beat the laughing man's head into the floorboards.

" _ **I'll KILL YOU!"**_ Was all Sengoku could shout out, trying his hardest to remove the blight that was Monkey D. Garp from the world.

Tsuru decided to go congratulate her old subordinate, leaving the letter folded up on the coffee table near the couch before walking out the door. _'I'll let the children tire themselves out before I come back to knock some sense into them. Besides, I haven't spoken to my charge in a while."_ With her mind made up, Vice Admiral Tsuru walked out of the office and headed towards the office of the newly promoted Admiral. For the first time in a while, she walked with a small spring in her step.

* * *

' _Admiral, they made me an Admiral. I don't even know how I got the promotion. I never submitted an application or request. I barely even mentioned it in passing.'_ The woman sitting down at her desk let out a frustrated huff as she brushed sandy blonde and graying hair out of dull green eyes in favor of better staring a hole into the piece of paper currently sitting in the middle of her vision.

Natalya Sokolov was a Marine through and through. Her parents were Marines and their parents before them. She believed in the navy and the navy believed in her, at least now it did, as evident in the letter sitting in front of her.

The first thing that many Marines noticed when they met Vice Admiral Sokolov was her height. She wasn't short mind you, she was the exact opposite. Standing at nine feet six inches tall, she was one of the tallest woman in the navy. Only giants and certain admirals and vice admirals matched or exceeded her height. In an organization where few female marines held leadership positions, she used her height as a constant reminder to any upstarts that she was in charge for a reason.

The second thing they noticed was her attire. To contrast her imposing height, Vice Admiral Sokolov stuck to mainly wearing floral print dress shirts and beige dress pants under her Vice Admiral coat. On most days she could be seen walking around with a pair of wire frame glasses either a top her head or nestled on the bridge of a long and thin aristocratic nose as she strolled around Marineford for one reason or another.

But what stood out to most marines was her personality. Vice Admiral Sokolov was a woman of many extremes. In public she was a strict but fair leader, the perfect image of a marine doing their duty. But in private, to those that got to know her, she was a kind and warm soul. Teaching and guiding with a gentle touch when required, or an iron fist when things got too out of hand. Indeed, Vice Admiral Sokolov was not considered by many to be the Matron of Marine's without good reason.

So, it was a very rare occasion to see the Vice Admiral as flustered as she was now. _'I mean, I'm flattered that someone thought I was good enough for the position. However, I'm already 50 going on 51. We already have three Admirals, why do we need a fourth? We've been doing pretty good with three.'_ Natalya thought as she continued to stare at the letter. _'Then again Rodger happened, and things have been in flux ever since… This probably means more paperwork and more responsibilities too. I've seen how much work my husband brings home with him, if he even comes home.'_ Natalya thought bitterly as she looked back on how many days and weeks had gone by without so much as a hello from her partner. _'It's ok I guess, we knew what would eventually end up happening when we decided to get engaged. Wait, if we're both Admirals, maybe then that means I'll probably end up spending more time with him!'_ At that thought Natalya could only look towards one of the many pictures on her wall and smile fondly at a certain one that she zeroed in on. The subject of the picture being her in a white wedding gown alongside a stern looking man in a white dress uniform. She rested her chin upon her raised hands as she looked on at the picture. _'Even on our wedding day the man still can't smile, at least he's gotten better at the whole Absolute Justice thing.'_

*Thump-Thump* Natalya's head snapped to the door to her office. _'Shit, I got distracted.'_ Thought Natalya as she scrambled to reorganize her desk. When she got everything more or less organized as best as she could, she schooled her features before looking back towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly as a hulking figure stepped through the entry way, crouching down slightly to avoid hitting the door frame. The figure turned around and slowly closed the door, a loud click signifying the turning of a bolt. Dressed in an immaculate deep maroon suit and Admiral's jacket hanging off his shoulders, Admiral Akainu turned his full body to face the woman sitting at the desk.

"… I take it you heard?" Natalya sighed out, her form visibly deflating as she sunk into her chair, doing her best to fall through it.

"I did." Sakazuki drawled out, arms crossing his broad chest as he moved to sit down in one of the chairs situated in front of his wife's desk.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm not."

"Why? No wait, I know why. You're worried about me."

"I am."

"For the love of God Sakazuki, give me more than just two-word answers." Natalya bit out as she sent a glare towards the man currently sitting in front of her.

"Fine, I don't want you to take the position." Sakazuki finally growled out after a short pause, air escaping through his teeth as he finished his sentence. The scowl on his face deepening.

"I didn't ask for a promotion, I hope you know that. Besides, it's out of my hands now. This came straight from the top and I can't do anything about it."

"Well try. I'll do it myself if I have to."

Natalya paused at that, her features softening as she stared at her husband. "You care that much, don't you?"

Sakazuki's face also relaxed, the deep scowl he had turned into a tired frown. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Sometimes, it does. But even then, I know that you do everything out of a want to protect."

"Then deny the promotion."

"You know I can't do that, not if I want to keep being a marine, which I do. I worked hard for this job, this was the next logical step, as surprising as it is." She smiled at the last bit, glancing back at the letter on her desk before rounding back to look at her husband, standing up from her chair and walking around the desk. "To be quite honest, this is something I always dreamed of happening. Sure, I was content with what I had, but this was always a goal in the back of my mind, you know?" she stated as she looked out of one of her windows, thinking back on younger times.

"I can't promise you I'll be safe the entire time, just like you can't promise me you won't get any more scars." Sakazuki winced at that, subconsciously rolling his shoulders. "Just trust that I can get through this like I always do." As she delivered her little speech, she nestled down in the chair next to her husband before taking his large hand into hers, squeezing it slightly as she finished. "Have a little faith hun, we can get through this."

Sakazuki could only let out a deep sigh as he turned first to look at their conjoined hands, rings sparkling on their fingers, before turning his gaze to meet his wife's, brown meeting green.

"After all these years I should remember to trust you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should." Natalya said with a small chuckle as her eyes bored into her husband's.

Sakazuki gave a small smile, just an upward twitch of the lips, but a smile none the less.

Natalya noticed and returned a much brighter one of her own. "You should smile more, it makes you look less old, and cranky."

"I agree." Said a voice coming from the presumably locked doorway.

Both heads snapped to the side, hands shooting away from each other with lighting speed as Sakazuki bolted from his chair, steam already beginning to rise from his shoulders before shutting off immediately with a small gust of wind.

"Thank you for that little bird, or should I say, Shirowashi?" Vice Admiral Tsuru laughed out as she leaned against the door way to the office.

"It was no problem sensei, he does tend to jump the gun from time to time." Natalya chuckled as she rested a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I thought I locked the door." Sakazuki ground out, hands clenched as he bored a hole into the Vice Admiral's head.

"You did, and I had a key. I should be able to visit my old subordinates whenever I want, newly promoted or not. And remember your place boy, you're about 20 years too young to be talking back to me." Tsuru said with a glare towards the scowling man.

"I'm technically your superior." Sakazuki ground out with a huff.

"I'm technically your mother-in-law." Tsuru shot back with a small smirk.

"She's got you there dear." Natalya laughed and returned the grin. "Besides, I'd rather have her walk in on us rather than someone like Garp or Barsolino".

At that thought, Sakazuki lost most of the fire he initially had. He sighed and adjusted the jacket on his shoulders. "I suppose you are correct."

"If wish to keep your wife, you should do well to remember that she is always correct." Tsuru stated with a matter of fact tone. "Anyways, I came to both congratulate you and warn you that you will probably have Sengoku, Garp, and most likely the entirety of Marineford breathing down your back once the news gets out."

Natalya frowned at that. "That's what I've been dreading to be quite honest. It seems like I'll have to answer the same questions over and over again. Can't I draft a memo and paste it to my door?"

Tsuru just shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be good. You need to get to know your new subordinates. As an Admiral, you're going be showing your face a lot more than you're used to."

"Joy. I can't wait."

"Quite your whining. Now let's go, Sengoku will probably want to have a word with you."

Natalya nodded her head and moved back towards her desk, Sakazuki trailing behind.

Tsuru gave him a look. "It would be best if she went alone, you can kiss and make up later."

Sakazuki's frown deepened, but before he could open his mouth he felt a pair of lips block whatever he was going to say.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Natalya smirked as she pulled away from her husband. "I'll talk to you latter."

Sakazuki frowned but did take a step back. "Fine, I'll be in my office when you're done."

"Sounds good, wish me luck." Natalya smiled before dropping the glasses resting on her head to cover her eyes. She then reached over to grab the rifle that was leaning against the wall behind her desk and slung it behind her back. Finally, she attached a leather holster she grabbed from a nearby hanger around her waist, making sure her pistol and bayonet were properly attached. Once she was sure here weapons were situated properly, she turned towards Tsuru and gave a quick salute. "Lead the way ma'am".

"Right, let's go. My advice, just listen and nod to what Sengoku has to say. Ignore Garp entirely, we'll be hearing his laugh for the rest of the week."

"Understood." Natalya sounded off with a bit of grin in her voice.

"I always appreciated how quickly you can turn back into a professional."

"Learned from the best ma'am."

"That you did." With that, Vice Admiral Tsuru opened the door for Admiral Shirawashi and they both stepped out into the hallway. They would walk down it, if there was room to walk.

"EHHHH, Natalya-san you're an Admiral now?!"

"Shut it, let me ask her myself!"

"How come you got to become an Admiral? I've been waiting for a promotion for years!"

"Oi, Oi, Oi, you're being too loud! She probably can't hear any of you over the shouting."

Taking up most of the space in the hallway were Natalya's comrades, the other Vice Admirals. It seemed like the entire force had come out to try and squeeze some answers out of her. There were even marines of lower rank, all the way down to the enlisted sailor. It was no small feat to fit so many people into such a small and narrow space. From one of the windows towards the back of the hallway she could see some of the giant marines pushing and shoving each other to try and get a view of what was going on.

"Quite the lot of you! Let them pass!" Shouted Vice Admiral Doberman as he tried to create some sense of order in the mass of marines.

Natalya walked up to him with a small smile plastered onto her face and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. "I can take it from here Doberman, I appreciate the effort though. So, I suggest you make yourself scare because you probably know what's going to happen next."

Vice Admiral Doberman quickly nodded and stepped to the side, doing his best to get out of the line of fire. Tsuru could only sigh as she looked on towards the crowd of marines, leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Here she goes again. You would think they would learn not to get in her way."

Natalya walked calmly towards the mass of bodies before stopping a short distance away, cringing at the loud volume of the shouting marines. She slowly brought her arms out in front of her and clapped her hands together, fingers pointed, and arms extended as far from her body as possible. "I'll answer questions later. Now, you're in my way, so **MOVE!"**

On the word move, Natalya's hands flew apart alongside the marines in the hallway, a huge gust of wind ripped through the air. Most marines were slammed up against the wall, a few went through them. By the time the wind died down there was a clear pathway, albeit between piles of unconscious and groaning marines. "I apologize for this, on any other day I would humor you. But not today, so let me pass and I'll make it up to you all later." With that, Natalya looked behind at Vice Admiral Tsuru and motioned her forward. "Coming Ma'am?"

Tsuru gave her former subordinate a frown. "Must you be so aggressive? I get enough grief from the construction corps dealing with Garp and Sengoku."

Natalya laughed openly at that, before looking past Vice Admiral Tsuru and staring into the eyes of her husband. "I may have learned from a certain someone that actions must be swift and absolute."

Sakazuki could only chuckle, enjoying the sight of his wife dealing with the annoying marines. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm, right. I'll deal with you two later. Now, follow me. The Fleet Admiral has probably destroyed half his office at this rate trying to strangle Garp." Tsuru mentioned as she side stepped around a large pile of groaning marines, giving a pointed look to the new Admiral.

"What did Vice Admiral Garp do this time?" Natalya wondered aloud as she fell into step behind her old mentor.

"You can thank him for submitting the recommendation," Tsuru smirked as she gave a sideways glance towards her charge.

Natalya gave a small pause in her stride, before composing herself and falling back into step behind the Vice Admiral. Her look of curiosity had shifted to a smile. Not a warm smile, but a smile that promised death to all those who caused it. "I see… My first order of business as Admiral then will be to give Vice Admiral Garp remedial lessons on proper chain of command." Natalya ground out as wind began to whip all around her.

"I'd be happy to help you with that if you like, your husband will most likely help you with that, why even Sengoku would be more than happy to help you with that." Tsuru mused aloud as her face shifted to match the stoic and flat persona that many others associated with her.

"What an excellent idea, think of it as a team building exercise." Natalya happily announced aloud. A gust of wind soon picked up and began to shake different items off of their shelves and rattle the various windows in the hallway. Reaching the buildings entrance, Vice Admiral Tsuru and Admiral Shirowashi stepped out into the afternoon sun and marched their way towards the Fleet Admiral's office, leaving a wake of bruised and battered marines.

Doberman could only look on with a tight grimace before turning to Akainu. "Your wife scares me."

In favor of reprimanding the Vice Admiral, Akainu could only grunt out a response. "She scares me too, that's why I married her."

The two men fell into a comfortable silence, happy in the fact that they had avoided said women's wrath. Eventually, the groans of the injured marines became too loud to ignore and the men were force—prompted, to take action. All the while the marines complained about coming hurricanes and angry women.


End file.
